lalaloopsy_customized_dollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trixie Hurts-a-Lot
Trixie Hurts-a-Lot is Lalaloopsy Land's very own nurse-on-the-go! She's super-careful and always puts safety first. She loves orange juice and putting on bandages...whether they're needed or not. Trixie is the cousin of Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises. Her name is based off of Trixie sings her adorably rosy cheeks (and she perhaps after "Ring-Around-the-Rosy" which is a common children's rhyme about illness), as well as the hurts-a-lot she has to treat her patients for! FriendsEdit * Bea Spells-a-Lot * Joyce Spells-a-Lot * Crumbs Sugar Cookie * Dot Starlight * Jewel Sparkles * Kelli Glitz 'N' Glamour * Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff * Peanut Big Top * Pillow Featherbed * Dusk Featherbed * Spot Splatter Splash * Ann Splatter Splash * Sunny Side Up * Berry Jars 'n' Jam * Blossom Flowerpot * Tippy Tumbelina * Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises * Ammia Screams-a-Lot * Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn * Storm E. Sky AboutTrixieEdit * AppearanceEdit Trixie Hurts-a-Lot is a fair skinned girl with pink cheeks and black button eyes. She has short blonde hair that almost reaches her neck and curls outward and normal bangs with two curled strands that hang down. She also has two very small cowlicks at the top of her head and wears a green bow on both sides of her head near her bangs. Rosy wears a pink and white pinstripe dress with ruffled hems and a white under-layer skirt with small red spots. At her waist is a red belted white apron with red polka-dots and a heart. She has a pink patterned shawl that ties with a red ribbon. Trixie also wears pink below the knee socks and white Mary Jane's with red bows at the toe. Her revised version has a solid pink top with white puffy sleeves and collar, a pink and white pinstripe skirt with a belted square apron retaining the same patterns, but with two plasters in lieu of a white cross on the heart, wears white socks, and pink shoes with red bows and white tips. PetEdit Trixie's pet is a brown bear. It might be injured and forced to wear many bandages on its body and a heart patch over its left eye, but this may just be the bandages Trixie loves to put onto everything but gets hurt. The revised version retains most of its looks, but with reduced bandages. HomeEdit : Main article: Trixie's hospital Trixie lives in a red two-story house with another part attached to the top part of her home, while the roof is pink and white brick. Her house is covered in bandages, while the roof has an ice bag on it. Her windows and door frame are pale yellow, almost white colored. Around her house, Trixie has many things with bandages and wrapping. They may be injured, or it could just be Trixie practicing her medical work. TriviaEdit * May 12th, 2004 is International Nurses Day. * Trixie loves orange juice because it's filled with Vitamin C, which is important for making bodies healthy. * Her mini and her animation have hats but not her full size doll. * Her best friend is Ace Fender Bender. Category:Hair Color: Blonde Category:Girl Category:Interest: Bumping, Hurting and Injuring Category:Characters Category:TV Shows Category:Skin: Fair Category:Full Size Doll Category:Pet: Bear Category:Tinies Category:Hurting and Accidents Lalaloopsy Category:2004 Characters Category:Cousin